


Date Night

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Pampering, baths, romantic evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hasn't felt this pampered in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Here's another fic from Tumblr.  
> Warnings: uhm, baths? Relaxation, dinner. That seems to be it.  
> Enjoy.

Sam sinks into the warm water, muscles briefly tensing at the temperature before his muscles relax and he sinks completely into the tub, head resting against the ceramic, water up to his chin.

There’s a book that’s been left out for him, but Sam ignores it right then, more content to close his eyes and relax. 

The door clicks closed and the room feels a little empty, bereft. Sam’s not usually left alone for such activities, but Benny had made it quite clear he has some sort of plan for tonight.

Sam almost dozes off in the bath, but a gentle turn of the knob wakes him.

Benny comes back in, smiling softly. “Sorry I took so long,” he says. “You look relaxed.”

“Almost fell asleep,” Sam says, smiling back.

“That’s good,” Benny says. “Want me to wash your hair?”

Sam’s not about to refuse an offer like that, not when Benny has such talented fingers, so he re-situates himself so Benny can get to his hair easier.

Benny’s careful fingers make Sam moan and relax him even further. Finally, Benny rinses the shampoo clean and strokes his fingers through Sam’s hair for a bit, and Sam seriously debates never getting out of the tub.

Benny pulls back. “C'mon, Sugar,” he says. “Dinner will be done soon. I’m gonna go check, you dry off, okay?”

Sam gets out of the tub a little unwillingly, but the promise of food draws him out. He drains the tub and grabs a towel.

Benny left jeans and a t-shirt and a clean pair of underwear on the counter and Sam pulls them on once he’s dry, towel-drying his hair one last time to prevent it dripping down his collar before leaving for the kitchen.

He blinks. “Are we having guests?”

Benny pokes his head out of the kitchen. “No, just you and me. There’s more, come get it.”

Sam goes to help, still a bit overwhelmed. “So I’m the only one eating? All of this?”

“Relax,” Benny says, shoving a bowl into Sam’s hands. “It’ll all keep, and leftovers will be good for a while. Only save some room, yeah? I made dessert.”

Sam groans at that, thinking of all the food Benny is going to try to get in him, but he carries his dishes to the table and sits when Benny waves him down.

Benny grabs a plate and piles it full of various things, giving Sam a sample of about ten dishes.

Sam eats slowly, savoring the delicious, mouth-watering flavors, and Benny keeps refilling his plate until Sam has to put it down and push it away, completely full.

“Good?” Benny asks.

“Delicious,” Sam says, working his fingers into Benny’s shirt and pulling him close for a kiss.

Benny breaks away after a moment. “I’m gonna clean up, pack away the leftovers,” he says. “You just sit here, I’ll be back with dessert in a minute.”

He’s back fifteen minutes later with a lowering monstrosity of cake and chocolate and whipped cream and he cuts a thick slice for Sam, plopping it onto a plate.

It’s delicious, but Sam knew it would be, because Benny, despite being unable to really taste food anymore, has yet to make a bad meal.

He finishes the piece and refuses the offered second one, so Benny wraps it up and sets it on the counter. Sam has a feeling it won’t last very long, not once Dean starts sniffing around.

Sam volunteers to help clean the rest up but Benny turns him down. “I’ll get it tomorrow, Sugar,” he says. “Rest of the night is all about you.”

Sam hasn’t felt this pampered in a long time, and the last miserable few days are certainly being pushed to the back of his mind, just like Benny promised.

They end up in bed, Sam’s head on Benny’s stomach, book in hand, and he reads quietly while Benny strokes his hair until he can’t possibly keep his eyes open any longer, and falls asleep like that, book on his chest.

He wakes up the next morning moved, book set aside and his head on a pillow, Benny wrapped tightly around him, breath against his neck, feeling just as peaceful and at ease as he did the night before.


End file.
